1. Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, widely known display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display, and the like.
The OLED display may have a reduced thickness and weight since it has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require an additional light source unlike an LCD. In addition, the OLED display is receiving attention as the next generation display device since it features high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
Recently, a bendable, foldable, or extensible display device has been developed. Particularly, in a stretchable display device, since light emitting elements are formed on a stretchable substrate, when the stretchable substrate is stretched, the light emitting elements or wires stacked on an upper portion of the stretchable substrate may be damaged.